PolandxReader Stilettos
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: Your favorite pair of shoes goes missing and you're positive you know who the culprit it!


"Pick up the phone Pole," I muttered into the receiver of my cell phone, tapping my toes against the floor as I stared distracted into my closet. I heard the line pick up and pulled it away from my ear. The loud Polish flowed from the speaker for a good five minutes before Feliks finally ran out of breathe.

"Like what the hell?! Why are you like, calling this early in the morning?" he demanded. I snorted and looked at my alarm clock.

"It's eleven o' clock Feliks," I said, pressing the phone between my ear and shoulder so I could pull a tank top off the hanger.

"So? You know I never like, get up before one on Saturdays!" I rolled my eyes and tossed the shirt away, reaching for another.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, there's this party I'm going to tonight," I could hear him about to interrupt, so I hurried on, "and I was thinking about inviting a good buddy of mine, until I realized that my favorite pair of black stilettos was missing." I smirked as I heard Feliks swallow.

"W-what are you talking about? W-what heels?" he inquired. I pursed my lips, his stutter more than enough for an answer, and cocked my hip out to the side, hand gripping my waist tightly.

"The heels I let you borrow a month ago and you never returned," I reminded, "ring any bells?"

"Like, I have no clue what you're talking about!" Feliks said stubbornly. I growled softly and scrunched up nose.

"Alright then, I'll be right over to help you look for them then," I said and hung up immediately. I quickly grabbed my purse and hurried out to my car. I couldn't believe he took my shoes. Well… I guess I could, but still! They were mine! I didn't mind him borrowing them every now and then, that's what you did in a relationship, but you're supposed to give them back eventually! The drive to my boyfriend's house was quick and I was opening the door in no time.

"Feliks!" I called, dropping my purse and making my way through the well-furnished house. "Come on Pole! They're mine!" I walked back towards his room, knowing right where he would be. "Please Feliks! You can wear any others you want, but I would like to wear i_my_/i shoes!" I threw open Feliks' huge walk in closet and saw him huddling against the wall with my stilettos.

"Please _!" he cried as I walked towards him. I kneeled in front of him and raised an eyebrow. "These are perfect and I just love them so much!" he begged.

"I know. That's why I'd like to wear them," I told him. "You remember the deal we made when we started dating? You can borrow anything of mine you want-"

"As long as I give it back," he finished, pouting and holding out the shoes. I grinned and leaned forward, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Feliks," I said. He rolled his eyes and I smiled as I helped him to his feet. "So, do you want to go to that party with me tonight?" I asked hopefully. His bright green eyes lit up at the mention of the party.

"Like, yeah!" he cried. I laughed and he began searching through his closet for something to wear. We searched for a little while, deciding on something, then finding something better and tossing it.

We stopped for lunch and watched an episode of Project Runway before going back to search for clothes. I definitely wouldn't trust anyone else besides Feliks with my clothes. He was definitely a fashion expert. When we were finally done hunting outfits, Feliks insisted he do my hair and make-up.

I sat in front of the large bathroom mirror, allowing the excited blonde to do as he pleased. He pulled hair back then tried straightening it before finally deciding on curls. The ringlets framed my face nicely. He pulled a few back and pinned them, nodding in satisfaction. He went easy on the makeup, which I was grateful for, and then we both got dressed.

I wore a tight red top with one shoulder. It hugged my waist and accentuated my curves nicely. The skirt was black and fell just below my mid-thigh. I slipped on the heels and Feliks had a rather difficult time keeping his hands off me after that. The blonde Pole wore something much simpler, a pair of black slacks, a matching long sleeved, button down shirt, a pair of shiny black dress shoes, and a forest green tie I had to tie around his neck.

"Perfect," I said, loosening the tie so it was dangling below his collar. He grinned and pecked my quickly on the lips before looping his arm through mine.

"You look like a goddess," he said proudly, sweeping me towards the door. I grinned sheepishly as we walked outside towards his car.

"It's all your doing," I reminded him. He shrugged like it was nothing at all and helped me into the sleek vehicle. He walked around and climbed in the driver's side and kissed my cheek before cranking the engine. We jammed out to 'Heartache Tonight' and arrived at the club in no time. We walked, well… I sauntered, Feliks sorta strutted, into the building.

To say the least, we looked amazing and had an awesome time! Unfortunately, but the end of the night, my favorite shoes were, once again, missing.

* * *

Alright, so this was a request on and we decided that Feliks didn't get enough lovin' and so this was born. I know it's short, but this is the first thing I've ever written for Poland, so I think this is kind of a starter piece for him. Feliks may act like a valley girl, but that's just him! Not much more to it! and yes, he would _loooooooove_ Project Runway! XD Hope ya'll like it!


End file.
